


Aquarela

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homossexualidade, M/M, Omegaverse, Roda Viva, Romance, UA, YoIbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Sinopse do Capítulo: Recordações... ah! Se não houvessem as recordações! Em um encontro de família, os sobrinhos de Katsuki o remetem a seu passado, criando um clima nostálgico, onde até mesmo álbuns são mostrados aos presentes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roda Viva [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 1





	Aquarela

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.
> 
> Música inspiração: Aquarela – Toquinho; Todos os direitos reservados

_“Numa folha qualquer eu desenho um sol amarelo...”_

_(Aquarela – Vinicius de Moraes e Toquinho)_

Após o almoço em família, a casa parecia continuar com a mesma euforia, e as risadas divertidas não deixavam que aquelas pessoas ali reunidas caíssem no marasmo, na monotonia.

Pais, filhos e seus respectivos agregados se ajeitavam sobre o futon, enquanto Mayumi e Hayata, filhos de Mari e Tadashi, sentadinhos debruçados na mesinha, pintavam e rabiscavam o sete, com os novos lápis, e giz de cera que o artista plástico havia lhes presenteado.

Apesar de terem dois anos de diferença um para o outro, Hayata agia como se sua pequena irmã devesse ser protegida a todo tempo, e por mais que ela demorasse um pouco para efetuar as coisas, ele fazia questão que ela participasse de todas as brincadeiras, tendo uma paciência sem igual com a mesma, que naquele exato momento ia mais lento ao colorir o desenho a sua frente. E mesmo com sua teimosia no limite, o mais velho parecia não se abalar.

\- Não, _imōto_ (irmãzinha)! – a voz calma, baixinha sendo ouvida por todos, justamente quando o silêncio se havia feito presente. - Não é assim que se pinta, né tio Yuu-san? – Hayata perguntou ao mirar o tio com carinho.

\- Mai eu que’io pintá anssim! – Mayumi respondeu a contra gosto antes que seu tio pudesse responder. Do alto de seus cinco anos, a pequena já sabia muito bem o que fazer quando queria alguma coisa. Apesar de tímida, era decidida como sua progenitora.

Rindo, Yuuri deixou o lado de seu noivo, e sentou-se junto da pequenina a puxando para seu colo. Com o espaço aberto, Hayata se recostou no tio, e com uma das mãos chamando a atenção deste, esperou um tanto impaciente, que este lhe dirigisse o olhar.

\- Tio Yuu... tio Yuu... não é assim? – Hayata insistiu ao mostrar como desordenadamente ele pintava o desenho.

Com um riso fácil, Yuuri sapecou um beijo nos cabelos, primeiro de Mayumi e depois no pequeno filhote a seu lado.

\- Deixe sua irmãzinha pintar como ela desejar, Hayata-kun! – e dando-lhe uma piscadela, continuou. – Mayumi é novinha ainda!

\- Num ‘xo, tiuuu! – reclamou ao começar a fazer manha. – Eu já só moxinha! – fungou ao mirá-lo indignada. A pequenina já estava pronta para armar o berreiro.

\- Oh! Então, perdoe seu tio Yuu... – pediu ao sapecar-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha fofinha – Mayumi, você pode pintar como quiser! – e a colocando sentada na almofada, voltou para junto do alfa platinado, que o mirava orgulhoso.

Viktor sabia que apesar de Yuuri sempre se perguntar se seria um bom progenitor quando chegasse a hora de ter os próprios filhotes, o alfa tinha par si que o ômega seria sim, tão paciente e determinado como demonstrava com os sobrinhos. O russo poderia até arriscar em dizer, que aquilo era apenas uma pequena mostra do que ele poderia ser para os pequenos rebentos que um dia teriam.

\- Vendo Hayata e Mayumi pintando assim, juntinhos e discutindo a melhor forma de pintar, me faz lembrar de quando Mari e Yuuri passavam horas juntos aqui, nesse mesmo lugar! – a voz sábia do progenitor da família Katsuki chamando a atenção de todos. – Parece que se fecho os olhos, posso vê-los ainda filhotinhos, pintando, rindo e se desentendendo apenas por não concordarem com alguma coisa. – completou ao mirar a esposa com grande saudosismo.

\- _Otousan_ (pai)... não era bem assim! – Yuuri protestou. Ele tinha as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

\- Claro que era! – Mari riu-se ao atalhar o irmão mais novo. – Lembra quando você queria pintar o sol de azul apenas por gostar da cor?

\- E o que tinha isso? – questionou indignado. – É licença poética, o artista pode criar e recriar... – parou de falar ao notar a irmã rolando os olhos e negando com um movimento sutil de cabeça.

\- Mari, seu irmão já não é mais criança! – Tadashi sorria divertido.

Antes mesmo de a esposa e ele perceberem serem destinados (mesmo ambos sendo alfas – o que era algo raro mas não impossível), o alfa já frequentava as termas, pois a irmã do mesmo estudava na classe da Katsuki. Assim, Fujimoto Tadashi acabara por conhecer muito dos irmãos.

\- Ora, me deixa fazer o que mais gostava... – Mari riu mais ainda ao encarar o irmão, e ver como este ficava mais envergonhado.

\- Mari-nee! – choramingou Yuuri. – Não me faça lembrar de como eu poderia ser teimoso!

\- _Moya_ _Lyubov_ (Meu amor), você ainda é teimoso! – murmurou Viktor ao abraça-lo apertado, e receber um tapa do noivo.

Sem se darem conta que a matriarca da família os havia deixado, está voltou munida com alguns álbuns de capas escuras, o que lembrava algo como couro, e com um sorriso divertido, abriu com precisão em uma página.

\- Aqui! – indiciou mostrando primeiro ao marido.

\- Eu não disse! – Toshiya sorriu ao divisar a imagem congelada naquele delicado papel. Seus filhotes, ali estavam imortalizados, sentadinhos ao redor daquela mesma mesa, pintando, como hoje seus netos o faziam. Um saudosismo tomando conta de seu ser. Volvendo os olhos para o que seus filhos haviam se tornado após adultos, sentiu-se com mais orgulho.

\- _Okaasa_! O álbum de fotos de novo? – Yuuri protestou, sem ser realmente notado, pois a ômega mais velha parecia alheia ao que seu estimado filho lhe dizia.

\- Veja isso, Vicchan! – Hiroko lhe estendeu o objeto, que este agarrou antes que seu noivo o fizesse primeiro.

\- Olha só isso! Meu sogro tem razão em dizer que May e Hayata lembram vocês dois! – o platinado sorriu ao observar a foto com carinho. Se não estivesse enganado, fora mais ou menos naquela idade que se aproximaram mais, e que as famílias de ambos começaram a ter mais passeios, visitas estando mais juntas.

\- Não é? – Tadashi entrou na conversa. – Já falei para Mari que nossos filhotes lembram muito a eles! – e antes de continuar, o alfa sapecou um leve roçar de lábios nos de sua esposa. – Mari e Yuuri sempre foram muito apegados, mais do que eu e Aoi, minha irmã.

\- Vocês eram e são como cão e gata! – Mari mirou o marido de soslaio. Um sorriso velado nos lábios.

Um tanto alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor, Viktor sorria mais enternecido ao ver muitas fotos, em que ele próprio ainda pequeno, estava brincando com seu então melhor amigo.

\- Aqui... – Hiroko chamou a atenção de todos ao mostrar o famigerado desenho que havia sido citado mais cedo.

Em uma folha protegida do álbum, um sol amarelo meio azulado parecia os encarar, sim, pois o artista mirim havia desenhado um rosto sorridente no astro rei, e por incrível que pudesse parecer, o sol tinha olhos azuis.

\- Não acredito, a senhora guardou? – Yuuri perguntou surpreso.

\- Claro que sim... – Hiroko respondeu com orgulho.

\- A mãe de vocês guardava tudo o que vocês dois dão a ela! – Toshiya comentou ao acaso.

\- Agora sei de quem Mari herdou esse costume! – Tadashi riu-se ao fazer o comentário. – Esses dias, ela estava super chateada, pois Mayumi havia encontrado o primeiro urso de pelúcia que eu lhe dei em nosso primeiro encontro, e a pequena o levou para o quarto para dormir agarrada nele.

\- Tadashi... – chamou-lhe a atenção. Mari tinha as bochechas rubras, e indicando os filhos, que haviam parado de pintar para prestarem atenção nos adultos.

\- Quando creche, May vai casá com o tiu Vicchan! – Mayumi gritou feliz ao entregar o desenho que havia rabiscado e pintado, ao platinado.

\- Oh! May, que lindo! Muito obrigado, mas eu vou me casar com seu tio Yuuri. – o russo mirou a pequena com carinho

\- Mai tiuuu...

Mary mirou o irmão com interesse. Sabia que ele não iria dizer nada, mas conhecia muito bem o ômega em questão. Yuuri podia ser calmo ao extremo, mas sentia ciúme, mesmo negando, de seu precioso noivo. A princípio ele parecia estar levando bem como a pequena se abraçava ao tio russo.

\- Mayumi, tio Viktor e o tio Yuuri já estão praticamente com a data de casamento marcada, meu bem. – Hiroko puxou a neta para si a abraçando apertado. – E eu tenho certeza que no tempo certo, você encontrará o seu destinado! – e sapecando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha fofinha, distraiu a pequena.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Me cortou o coração quando nos despedimos para vir embora. – Viktor comentou ao para com o carro ao lado do veículo de seu noivo, na garagem da casa deste.

\- O meu também, Vitya – Yuuri começo pensativo -, mas você sabe que a May ainda é novinha demais para entender perfeitamente bem as coisas.

\- Sim, eu sei, _moya snezhinka_ (meu floco de neve), e até por isso não digo nada, já aprendi minha lição. – comentou o platinado ao sair do carro, e esperar por seu noivo. Fora constrangedor as primeiras vezes em que a pequena dissera que seria noiva do alfa russo e se jogara para cima dele, pois apesar dele levar na brincadeira, a pequena em sua cabecinha começara a disputar a atenção dele com o próprio tio. E Viktor não gostaria de sentir os calafrios daquelas vezes, pois seu Yuuri mesmo se controlando, o mirara com certa raiva, e ficara tão frio. Mudara da água para o vinho.

\- Não é lição a se aprender, Viktor, mas sim que Mayumi tem de ser freada para algumas coisas! É de pequeno que aprendemos o certo e o errado, e eu sei que Tadashi e Mari tem pulso firme, são alfas e muito exigentes, mas a May-chan... Ah! Essa pequena, ela é terrível! - o moreno revirou os olhos ao se lembrar do ciúmes sem fundamentos que havia sentido, e que ainda sentia, mas havia amadurecido, e sabia que não poderia se deixar levar pelo que a sobrinha fazia em sua inocência infantil. – Não é fácil falar de meus sobrinhos, eu os amo, mas May foi muito mimada por todos nós. – e mirou o platinado com intensidade, pois este sabia que tinha um pouco dessa parcela de culpa. – E ela já percebeu, mesmo com a pouco idade, que se chorar e fazer beicinho, consegue tudo o que quer! - fez uma pausa ao passar as mãos pelos cabelos. – Mari e eu não fomos criados assim!

\- Eu sei que não, _lyublyu_ (amor)! Lembra, eu também cresci frequentando sua casa, e você a minha. Tivemos uma criação rígida, e eu tenho certeza que seu cunhado e irmã tiveram de ter uma bela conversa com ela antes, e terão mais uma vez, mas são crianças, Yuu! – Viktor o mirou com interesse também.

\- Sim, são crianças, mas devemos sempre instruí-las, e guia-las pelas mãos, por isso nunca achei graça em algumas brincadeiras que ela faz. – confessou o ômega.

Balançando a cabeça, Viktor o puxou para seus braços, sapecando vários beijos estalados nos lábios levemente rosados.

\- Sabe, eu aprecio tanto quando você demonstra seus sentimentos – fez uma pausa para apenas mirá-lo diretamente nas íris levemente avermelhadas -, quando consigo perceber seu ciúmes! – Nikiforov sustentou-lhe o olhar com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que aprecia saber de algo como isso! – Yuuri o mirou com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Claro, porque não seria assim? – questionou ao arquear uma sobrancelha. – Você não é como eu, às vezes tenho que prestar muita atenção para perceber algo, antes quando éramos mais jovens, você deixava as coisas transparecer mais fácil!

\- Antes eu era imatura e muito inseguro quanto a nós, agora já não sou tanto, e não teria por que ficar demonstrando visto que você faz isso por nós dois tão bem! – gracejou ao mordiscar lhe o queixo.

\- Ora, ora... ponto para você! – Viktor riu-se. – Não consigo lhe esconder nada, não? – perguntou ao lhe dar um beijo leve nos lábios. E ao ver o noivo lhe negar com um leve movimento de cabeça, quase gargalhou.

\- Vamos ficar, ou ir para o seu apartamento? – Yuuri perguntou ao se preocupar com Makkachin, e também para poder mudar de assunto.

\- Se quiser posso ir buscar Makka, e assim aproveito para comprar algumas coisas no supermercado. – ofereceu o platinado. – Quer vir junto? Passamos antes para fazer compras, e em seguida vamos por Makka!

\- Acho que seria mais fácil você ir sozinho, e eu fico aqui já ajeitando algo para jantarmos. Posso preparar piroskis, ou guioza, o que me diz? – Yuuri sugeriu, já imaginado que o noivo iria lhe pedir.

\- Hmm... Piroski é tentador, mas faz tempo que você não faz guiozas! – Viktor sorriu, mirando-o como cãozinho sem dono.

\- Ok! Então, que sejam guiozas! – concordou o artista plástico, ao corresponder o beijo que o alfa lhe dera, e logo em seguida ver o mesmo se afastar rapidamente.

\- Tentarei não demorar! – dando-lhe uma piscadela, Viktor saiu apressado. Quando mais cedo conseguisse fazer tudo no mercado, mais cedo pegaria Makkachin e voltaria para junto de seu companheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

Logo após checar se teria todos os ingredientes para preparar as guiozas, Yuuri agradeceu mentalmente por sempre ser precavido! Sabia que tinha massa pronta, e que não levaria tanto tempo para preparar as porções mistas, apenas de carnê, porco e legumes.

Talvez ninguém acreditaria que ele pudesse finalmente se sair bem cozinhando quando era apenas um filhotinho, mas após os treze anos, e sua curiosidade, acabara passando mais tempo com a mãe e a irmã na cozinha, para poder se virar, se um dia fosse morar sozinho, ou quando ele Viktor se casassem. E bem, ele sabia que não era lá muito grande coisa, mas eles não iriam passar fome!

Com um sorriso de lado, deixou tudo previamente reservado, pois queria só preparar tudo, quando seu alfa já estivesse com ele, evitando assim que as guiozas estivessem frias.

Deixando um guardanapo de pano sobre a assadeira com as porções, levou para a geladeira, e em seguida se dirigiu para seu atelier. Desde que haviam deixado a casa de seus pais, que Yuuri estava com uma ideia fervilhando. Queria presentear a irmã com algo que fosse especial, e até então, ele não tinha se dado conta de que nunca lhe dera um quadro. Com um sorriso decidido, acendera a luz de seu refúgio, e pegando uma das telas maiores que tinha, começou a esboçar o que a inspiração havia lhe despertado.

E não demorara muito para dar-se por satisfeito, e começar a pintar aquela cena tão peculiar e familiar. Ele esperava de todo coração, que a irmã gostasse daquele presente.

Com agilidade e delicadeza, o ômega deslizava o pincel pela tela, dando cor, vida e sentimentos aquele cena.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao finalmente abrir a porta da residência do noivo, Nikiforov estranhou aquele silêncio todo. Deixando Makkachin passar primeiro, entrou logo em seguida, fechando a porta, seguiu para a cozinha, onde colocou a um canto as coisas para seu mascote, e deixou o que tinha levado para eles sob a bancada.

Achando estranho que o noivo não aparecera para o receber, Viktor seguiu pelo corredor. Farejando o ar, com um sorriso astuto, seguiu pelo corredor, parando no marco da porta de entrada do atelier. Observando a cena que se descortinava bem à sua frente. Ele simplesmente adorava ver a interação de Makka com Yuuri! Era algo reconfortante, e até mesmo o fazia imaginar ver e ter aquilo todos os dias, quiçá pelo tempo que o mascote estivesse com eles, pois ele era um dos elos daquela família!

\- Makka, não garoto, assim não! – Yuuri repreendeu o cão, a voz calma mas enérgica, mostrando que ele havia feito algo que não devia. – Onde está, Viktor? – perguntou ao acarinhar atrás das orelhas do mascote.

\- Estou aqui! – Viktor anunciou sua presença, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava do noivo e lhe cingia a cintura esguia. Encaixando o queixo no ombro do moreno, o platinado observou o que este estivera fazendo em sua ausência.

\- Vitya... – Yuuri ronronou ao sentir o noivo lhe farejar bem próximo a glândula odorífera em seu pescoço.

\- Hmm... Yuuri... – Viktor murmurou o nome do noivo segurando nas vogais duplas como se tivesse chateado. – Você disse que esse final de semana seria todo nosso para aproveitar minha folga dupla!

\- Sim, eu sei o que eu disse...

\- P-R-O-M-E-T-E-U!!! – o alfa soletrou a palavra com calma e clareza, ao interromper seu homem, fazendo um biquinho, apertou sua pegada o puxando mais de encontro a si.

Ao volver um pouco a cabeça, Katsuki pode divisar as feições de seu homem, e não conseguiu evitar o riso divertido.

\- Vitya! Foi só um momento de inspiração! – Yuuri sabia que o noivo o entenderia, e apesar de terem se passado bem mais de uma hora e meia, ele havia conseguido produzir muito. Até ele próprio estava abismado com sua fluidez e rapidez para aquele novo projeto.

\- Uma família... – comentou ao prestar melhor atenção ao desenho que começava a ganhar vida pelas hábeis mãos do artista a sua frente, e deixando de lado a questão anteriormente levantada por ele.

\- Isso! – concordou. – Um presente para Mari. – sorriu de lado. No quadro, duas crianças sentadinhos no chão, pintavam em seus cadernos de desenho, enquanto os pais os observavam, acomodados no sofá.

\- Creio que sua irmã irá adorar! – Viktor mirou com interesse os traços. – Isso me lembra alguma coisa! – sorriu ao perceber que chamara a atenção do ômega em seus braços.

\- Hoje na casa de meus pais! – Yuuri confidenciou. Sua inspiração havia dado um clique ao lembrar-se dos momentos passados naquele sábado. Tudo estava muito fresco em sua memória, e porque não?

\- Não vejo a hora de ver a nós dois em uma situação parecida. – insinuou o médico. Não seria a primeira vez que tocaria naquele assunto de terem seus filhotes, e também ele sabia que seu ômega estava receoso, e um tanto inseguro com alguns temas.

\- Vitya, já falamos sobre isso! – Yuuri começou. – Eu não sei se serei um bom progenitor!

\- E eu já disse que você será! Nós seremos, Yuuri! - Viktor acariciou o ventre liso de seu noivo gentilmente. – Lembre-se de como você agiu hoje com May e Hayata. Eles te respeitam, gostam muito de você e te admiram! Tenho absoluta certeza que você será uma ótima _mamochka_ (mamãe)! – e ao terminar de dizer isso, soltou lentamente o japonês. Com delicadeza, retirou o pincel e a paleta das mãos dele, e o ajudando a ficar em pé, parou a frente deste e tornou a abraça-lo. – Esse fim de semana é longe do trabalho, s _nezhinka_! – tornou a lembra-lo.

Yuuri sabia que Viktor havia mudado de assunto, pois tinha consciência que não era aquele o momento, mas o artista plástico sabia que cedo ou tarde teriam de conversar seriamente, e ele tinha conhecimento que o russo queria ter mais que um filhote, devido a sempre ter sido só ele e os pais.

\- Podemos retornar ao assunto filhotes depois de jantarmos? – perguntou o ômega antes de sapecar um beijo nos lábios do russo.

\- Quando você quiser, _moya snezhinka_! – e ao escutar seu estômago reclamar, sorriu ainda mais sem graça.

\- Vem, Vitya! Vamos preparar as guiozas, antes que você fique mal humorado por conta da fome! – Yuuri puxou o platinado para fora do atelier, os guiando até a cozinha.

\- Eu trouxe algumas coisas, e trouxe sobremesa! – Viktor comentou ao tornar a abraçar pelas costas o noivo.

\- Hmm... espero que seja algo bem doce! – Yuuri lambeu os lábios mesmo sem saber o que seria.

\- Ah! É surpresa! – gracejou o alfa. – Só depois do jantar, que tal enquanto estivermos conversando sobre nossos filhotes?

\- Viktor! Isso não se faz! – Yuuri ralhou, mas acabou acompanhando o russo na gargalhada. Ele sabia que não poderia fugir eternamente daquela conversa, e também sabia que daquela noite não iria passar.

Deixando esse pormenor para lá, o japonês preferiu se concentrar e dar atenção ao seu alfa, e cuidar muito bem deste.

Enquanto preparava as guiozas, Yuuri notou algo sobre um dos aparadores.

\- Vitya, o que aquele desenho faz ali? – Yuuri não conseguia entender. Aquele era o xodó de sua mãe.

\- Sua mãe me deu! Ela disse que você sempre gostou de desenhar o sol, e aqui está... – Viktor pareceu estufar o peito em orgulho por ter um dos primeiros desenhos de seu noivo. – Já de filhotinho com ares do grande artista que iria se tornar!

\- Para, Viktor! – pediu Yuuri, e ao vê-lo se aproximar tentou fugir, mas sem sucesso. – Não, Nikiforov, eu estou cozinhando!

\- Ora, mas eu quero beijar o artista! – gracejou ao lhe roubar um beijo.

_“Pinto um barco a vela branco navegando_

_É tanto céu e mar num beijo azul...”_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *ouvindo música, alta madrugada, o notebook sendo pajeado, pois está lento demais, e um programa de limpeza está sendo rodado...*
> 
> Kardia: *arqueando as sobrancelhas ao reparar em um capítulo novo, e um RPG online aberto* Ah! Mas vejam vocês! Nem adianta falar nada mais!
> 
> Hein? Tá falando comigo, peçonhento?
> 
> Kardia: Não, estou falando sozinho! Eu acordei essa hora da madruga, pra te achar aqui, a frente do PC, e voltando a jogar RPG???
> 
> E o que tem? *se controlando para não rir* Kar, eu estou de férias, quero espairecer as ideias, visto que minha inspiração anda indo e voltando, então, vai logo de uma vez catar coquinho na beira de estrada, e me erra bala perdida! Creio eu, que o Dégel me disse que iria viajar por esses dias, e iria te deixar para trás!
> 
> Kardia: Como isso?
> 
> Simples ué? Pegando o carro e saindo por ai, sem destino aparente!
> 
> Kardia: Geloooo...
> 
> *rindo baixinho* Ele sempre cai nessas quando está assonado!
> 
> Olá, obrigado a quem chegou até aqui, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu sempre quis fazer algo com a família do Yuuri, e do nada a ideia me surgir, e bem ai está!
> 
> E sim, desta vez eu estava ouvindo Aquarela de Toquinho e Vinícius de Moraes, foi minha inspiração!
> 
> Agradeço de coração a todos que dedicaram um tempinho para ler, e deixar seu comentário. Até meu próximo surto!
> 
> Bjs
> 
> Theka


End file.
